


Out of the Ashes is Born a New Dawn-Sunrise

by Bethann, Minniemoggie



Series: Legendary Friendship [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Drinking, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sailing To Valinor, Sea-longing, Spanking, Teenage Legolas Greenleaf, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: Having arrived in Valinor, Gimli and Legolas have differing opinions on the state of Legolas' recovery.  When Legolas decides to explore a neighboring town, chaos ensure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story to make sense, please at least read our notes for the beginning of this series. 
> 
> Also for folks who have read our series , this may be confusing because we've rewritten the sailing to Valinor story. You can see a different version of what took place in "Steps Into the Unknown". That story was written eight or so year ago, and since then we've decided things probably were different than we originally thought, so we decided to write a different version. You can choose whichever one you like, or just accept that we changed our mind and enjoy both! 
> 
> If you do read and enjoy, we would love to hear your comments!

 

_“A Light from the shadows will spring” Tolkien_

 

 

 

I creep silently from our shared quarters here in Lord Elrond’s home for I have no desire to wake my sleeping dragon, Gimli son of Gloin.

We have been here on Tol Eressëa for almost a full moon turn, and yet he has not relaxed his vigilance in the least. It is beginning to chafe me. Can he not see that I am recovered, that I no longer need a full time caregiver; that I do not have to be wrapped in cotton and kept safe?

I sound ungrateful and I do not wish to be so. I am aware of how much my present condition is due to his care of me in the last decade or more. Had it not been for Gimli’s indomitable determination I would have succumbed to the sea-longing far earlier. As it was he managed to keep me more or less hale right until the last year on Arda. Even then had I not suffered from a telling blow with the death of Estel I believe Gimli may have managed to keep me in Ithilien en-Edhil for a few years more.

As it was, in the midst of my grief for my friend, the sea longing managed to slip past my defences and I succumbed fully to its power. I have only very hazy memories of those last months. Gimli says that things were not so bad but I do not believe him. I have seen the toll it took on him. He was exhausted, and he had lost so much weight. That thought makes me smile, for his constant cry is that I do not eat sufficient to keep a sparrow alive but he obviously neglected his own health so that he could care for me. Lord Elrond has provided him with a tonic, and insists that he gets sufficient rest. I am beginning to suspect that the tonic actually contains a sleeping draft for as soon as he drinks it Gimli nods off but if that is the case I am saying nothing for it certainly seems to be working and Gimli is recovering his strength and is looking much more like the dwarf lord he is.

Of course welcome as this change is, there are drawbacks one of which is the fact that he now has the energy to turn his full attention to me when all I really want is some time and space for myself.

I have tried to explain both to my hirsute guardian and to Lord Elrond who as a healer has self-interest in keeping those who have had the misfortune to be taken ill, ill that I am quite well and have no need for their ministrations but they do not listen.

Therefore, I am intent on showing them that I am indeed well and no longer need their well-meaning but unnecessary attentions.

Finding myself outside at last, I sprint for the garden and the trees beyond and leap up into their welcoming branches. The trees here are similar to those of home, my old home I mean in Eryn Lasgalen and of course they are accustomed to elves just as the forests about Taur-othrond so their branches dip as I spring upwards. I find I am still astonished by the fact that I can hear their voices so clearly. For so many years their song was muted and diminished by the call of the sea.

The joy I take in this cannot be put into mere words. It is as if I am truly alive again after so many years of being cut off from the song of the trees. I feel quite giddy and laugh aloud as the leaves of the beech I am standing in brush against my skin, then I am off racing through the canopy, soaring from one to the next, running across the branches and summersaulting into the next tree just as I once did back on Arda. It is so liberating that I just want to go on and on and never stop.

Eventually however, I realise that I have travelled far beyond the grounds of Elrond’s home. Still I do not care. I do stop but only to admire the glorious scenery. We have seen very little of the island yet. When we first arrived I was so ill I hardly knew who I was never mind where I was. Of course, I am so much improved now that I do not understand why it is that Gimli and Lord Elrond are so reluctant to let me beyond the boundaries of New Imladris. For now I content myself with enjoying the view. I can even see the sea from my present vantage point high in a pine tree. I can look upon it now without any pain or desire to go towards it. Apparently once an elf sets foot in the undying lands the sea longing disappears as swiftly as it arrived. Its effects on my physical health have taken longer to dissipate but I am now, in my opinion at least, fully recovered no matter what Lord Elrond says. The trembling in my limbs is merely the result of the exercise and the thundering in my ears will soon go away. I close my eyes and concentrate on listening to the breeze through the tree tops and let my mind wander along its own pathways for a while.

Inevitably my thoughts go back to the sea journey. I do not wish to relive my final farewells to Arda -they are still too painful and raw-but I am fascinated by the actual sea voyage mainly because I recall so little of it. I know Gimli and I watched until even my eyes could no longer see land and it was only then that we set our faces to the West. The ship we had built was easy enough to sail and steer. The wind carried us out into the sea towards the sunset and then there was a tug as we reached the straight road that would carry us to Elvenhome. Gimli and I exchanged relieved smiles as we felt the ship move under its own power for although we had never discussed it, and Gimli had always presented a completely confident mien whenever anyone asked if he was certain he would be allowed to take ship into the West, I know both of us had unspoken doubts .  
With the decision made and the journey begun, we settled on the deck and I remember no more until Gimli woke me as the Tower of Avallónë came in sight. How many days we had been at sea I do not know and Gimli seems to be reluctant to tell me. He just says, “It is over now Lamb let it go.” It is very frustrating and another example of his mothering. I need to remind him I am not a child and am now more than capable of looking out for myself and making my own decisions.

The noon bell rings out from New Imladris calling its denizens to midday meal. Evidently I must have fallen asleep for the sound wakes me up. Gimli will be wondering where I am. I ought to go back.

Then my attention is claimed by another set of bells, these from the tower of Avallónë. I yawn and stand up looking in its direction. The tower was the first thing I saw when I woke on the ship it stands on the cliffs above the city the bells call me but which one am I to listen to well that is easy I have wanted to visit Avallónë since we arrived I may as well take this opportunity.

My decision made, I make my way through the trees until I find a path that leads into the town. I drop down onto it and stroll towards what I assume will be the centre of the town for there is a square with a fountain playing and bright stalls set up about the walls.

The architecture here is similar in style to Minas Tirith; white stone buildings with many of the houses having window boxes filled with summer flowers, but the roofs here are made of red shingles and the voices tempting folk to buy their wares are elven ones.

Another difference here is the number of elflings running around laughing and playing together. That is something I missed when I was growing up for I was the last elf born on Arda by over two thousand years. I watch them for a little while then turn my attention back to the market, investigating the stalls and just enjoying being out on my own. I garner one or two curious glances but I avoid making eye contact with anyone. I have no desire to be noticed or recognised and I am about to return to New Imladris when my eyes are caught by a sign swinging above the frontage of an inn. It is called ‘The Greenwood’.

Of course, it would be rude not to go in, so I push open the door and slip inside. I have a few coins in my belt pouch, sufficient to buy food or a drink. The inn is busy and many of the tables having been taken. I make for the far corner where a settle is placed near a window from here I can watch what is going on without calling attention to myself.

The proprietor having served other customers comes over smiling and asking how he might serve me. “I have not seen you here before young sir, yet somehow you are familiar to me. I feel as if I should know you. Are you new to the island?”

“Relatively,” I say, anxious not to encourage his interest or to admit to who I am, “What do you recommend?”

“The sweet cider is very good”

I feel like rolling my eyes and telling him I have been drinking wine for more than three hundred years, but instead I nod and tell him that will be fine. He departs and I gaze after him in some perplexity for just as he seems to think I am someone he should know his voice and walk seem familiar to me.

I sip my drink and listen to the talk going on about me and still trying to place the proprietor. Then one of the clientele calls his name.

“Here Master Duvên come and settle an argument will you.”

At last I am able to place the name with a face. When I was first inducted into the warrior brigade one of the eastern patrol members was an ellon called Duvênion. Duvênion was a good warrior, handy with bow and blade and always ready with a song or story to while away the long nights on watch. He took ship just after I was made a Captain but he came to wish me well before he left for the Havens. The owner of the Greenwood must be his Adar, for as I watch him more closely I see so many mannerisms that remind me of Duvênion.

Perhaps it was not such a good idea to come in here after all. I decide to finish my drink and leave as unobtrusively as possible. This plan is thwarted as the door at the rear of the inn opens and several ellyn enter. A voice I recognise as Duvênion’s calls out to his Ada for wine.

“We have made the delivery Ada, and heard some wonderful news. Our Prince is come home.”

There are cheers and conversations break out all around the inn. I slip down in my seat, leaning well back into the settle so that my face is hidden. I feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks and can only hope no one notices me.

Duvênion is now relating the story about my arrival.

“Lord Legolas brought his companion of the quest with him apparently, Gimli son of Gloin. The Valar having granted him passage as they did Lord Frodo, Lord Bilbo and Samwise Gamgee.”

“But where are they now?” Someone asks

“Staying with Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrian so I was told, for Lord Legolas fought the sea-longing for so long he was quite unwell when he arrived.”

“Our poor Prince, but what is he like Duvênion? You were in the Brigades with him were you not?”

“Aye, that I was. He was youngest elf ever to join, and do not be thinking it was because he was the son of the king that he was so favoured. The young prince was held to a higher standard than any other warrior. And he greatest archer ever seen on Arda too.”

“But you say he has brought a dwarf with him?” Another less enthusiastic voice calls out.

I feel my hackles begin to rise but I do not need to defend Gimli it seems for others are already saying that Lord Gimli was named Elvellon by the Elvenking himself and that he became my constant companion.  
“King Thranduil named him so? Well then this Lord Gimli must be something special indeed. I wish there was someone here who could tell us more about him.”

I could answer that of course although there are parts of our relationship which I would never give voice to willingly. It make me squirm even to think of anyone here finding out about it.

“Maybe there is,” Now Duvên speaks up, “we have someone here who has only recently arrived on the island. Perhaps he knows more,” he moves over to where I am sitting, and looks down at me, and then his eyes widen and I see recognition in his face. “King Thranduil!”

“Eh?” His son shakes his head at his dumfounded sire, “Our King still resides in Eryn Galen Ada.”

“He may but his son does not. I knew you looked familiar,” Duvên tells me. “Prince Legolas welcome to my home.”

I feel every eye in the inn turn in my direction and know there is no point now in attempting to dissemble. Therefore, I smile and answer that I am happy to be here, and then the place erupts in cheering, laughter and offers to buy me a drink As long as it is not sweet cider, I am happy to accept.

I wake to find myself lying on a bed in a strange bedroom with a comfortable looking elleth bathing my brow with a lavender soaked cloth.

“Ah there you are. ow are you feeling now? Really they should have known better than to ply you with all that drink, and you just arrived on the island! Now you lie still and get some rest. There is nothing to worry about now.”

I close my eyes and wonder just how true that statement is going to be once Gimli hears of this.

I hear her moving about the room for a moment or two and then she leaves closing the door softly behind her. I raise myself on my elbows and realise with a shock that I am naked from the waist up, My shirt and tunic are both missing.  It does not take me long to realise why this is, for my memory which can be decidedly faulty sometimes, decides now is the time for perfect recall. I was violently sick, just before I passed out. I give a groan as other memories crowd in, the laughter the questions, the real pleasure so many seemed to take in my presence, and of course the drinks.

Duvênion offered me wine but others were not so circumspect and of course instead of civilly refusing them as would be sensible, I was happy to accept even though Lord Elrond had warned me that my tolerance to alcohol would be badly affected by the lingering effects of the sea longing. Also, in the last years on Arda I had given up all alcoholic beverages, so my system is not accustomed to strong spirits. However, I chose to ignore all of that advice. Buoyed up by the welcome I received, I accepted the drinks that were pressed upon me. It obviously went very quickly to my head for I remember singing the rather raucous songs that used to be popular amongst the brigades with rather more gusto than was proper, and then I offered to show everyone how to dance like a dwarf.  I close my eyes to try and blot out the mental picture that is forming but it refuses to fade. I can see myself climbing onto a table, stamping my feet and clapping, the young Ellyn around me encouraging me by joining in with the chorus and demanding I showed them more steps.

The return of Duvên put paid to that, but by then it was too late for me. I stumbled as I was helped down from the table took too deep a swallow of  the draught given into my hand and then the final disgrace. I must have turned a shade of green, for I clearly remember someone making a quip about my name and my face colour before Duvên hustled me outside into the garden and I was vilely sick.

My mortification is complete! What a way for a prince of Eryn Lasgalen to conduct himself, not to mention the heart son of a great dwarven lord. I give another moan, which brings the Elleth back into the room carrying a basin. I wave it away with an apology saying I am well enough which is not exactly truth but close enough. I doubt there is anything left in my stomach to be expelled.

“My apologies Mistress,” I mumble. “I seem to have caused you a great deal of trouble.”

“Well now,” the landlady puts down the bowl and I see she is also carrying my shirt and tunic over her arm, “It will not be the first time I have had to deal with someone overindulging. Mind, I have never known anyone react quite as dramatically as you did Lord Legolas. Oh do not blush up so. My husband has warned all of those foolish Ellyn to keep what happened to themselves and to say nothing of having seen you here today. I would suggest you speak with Lord Elrond when you get back to New Imladris however.”

Foolishly I have to ask why and the elleth is not loathe to answer me.

“Well now, he must have considered you more recovered than you actually are, or he would never have given you the all clear to come out today.  He is usually so careful to make sure those who arrive after crossing the Sundering seas having been afflicted with the sea longing  are given plenty of time to acclimatise to their new home. My sister who works in the kitchens in New Imladris told me only a day or so ago that he is planning a feast at which he will introduce both you and Lord Gimli to the important folk of Avallónë ,but he would not give her a day yet as he was waiting to see how you both fared. He will be shocked to hear that he miscalculated so badly this time. You will be sure to tell him won’t you Lord Legolas?“

“Of course,” I answer as she hands me my now clean shirt, and I will tell him, just not for the next yeni or so. I this whole debacle can be kept quiet then then I will be happy! Of course that will depend on my being able to get back without anyone noticing I have been beyond the boundaries of New Imladris.

“Thank you for cleaning my clothing I am in your debt Mistress …”

“Lyraesel” she supplies with a smile. “Think nothing of it. If you are feeling well enough my son will take you back to the Homely House. He has the horse harnessed to the cart and if you slip out the back way no one will notice your departure.”

I stand tugging down my tunic and tidying my hair before taking her hand and kissing it.

“I am in your debt Mistress Lyraesel and I apologise again. My conduct has fallen far short of what should be expected of me. I hope it will not give you a disgust of our house.”

“Get away with you,” she answers smoothing my collar in a very motherly fashion. “No real harm done and no need  to concern yourself  that the tale will spread. If any ask here we will deny having seen you. Now you get yourself home and well again, and when you are fully recovered The Greenwood Inn will welcome you with open arms should you wish to visit us again.”

Knowing how fortunate I am to be shown such forbearance and forgiveness, I promise that I will visit again and bring Lord Gimli with me.

“For he is very fond of ale and good company.” I tell her which at least is truth.

After that I make my rather sheepish goodbyes to my host and hostess and allow Duvênion, who is full of his own apologies for allowing things to get out of hand,  to take me as far as the main entrance to New Imladris . Once he has departed I slip over the wall with the help of a friendly beech tree and make my way back to the house already framing my excuses for my lengthy absence. I decide I will just say that I fell asleep and hope I am not questioned too closely after that.


	2. Gimli's POV

  
Seventy-four gut-wrenching, heartbreaking life-changing days; that is exactly how long we were at sea. Ten of those days I spent trying to console my heart son over the loss of his home and family for he was distraught over leaving to the point of despair. I feared that after so much effort to fight the sea longing he would die of a broken heart at the end. As bad as that was, the following sixty days were even worse, for after his sorrow was spent, he became so despondent that he seemed to care for nothing at all, and had to be continually reminded to take care of his most basic needs like eating and drinking and giving up his restless pacing long enough to sleep. Sustenance had to be taken in the smallest amounts for he could not keep it down otherwise, and I feared that it would be neither the sea longing nor heartbreak, that would kill him, but starvation that would do him in.

But the last four days were the worst of all. By then my lad had become so unresponsive that he would not even open his eyes anymore, not even when I called his name or stroked his cheek. Only his chest moving up and down and his instinctually swallowing the water that I dribbled in his mouth let me know he was still alive. The cold terror I felt then is something that cannot be described in words and I do not intend to try for I have no wish to relive them or to revisit that particular time in my life. Once we had Legolas safely on land, I gave Lord Elrond the basic information he needed to give the lad the best care possible, but even then I did not reveal how desperate I had begun to feel at that time, for I do not wish my elfling to know I ever doubted that he would survive the sea journey. What possible benefit could there be? So that is something I will take with me to the grave.

Just as I have no words to describe my fear those agonizingly long days at sea, I also have no words to express my relief when we finally caught sight of land and my lamb at last responded to my urgent pleas for him to wake up. My joy increased even more when it became evident that even though he was still desperately ill and very, very weak, that the sea longing had disappeared! Sleep that had been haunted and interrupted with nightmares for more than a decade became peaceful and long, the faraway look in his eyes disappeared, and rather than being repulsed by food he seemed to take pleasure in it again. I could see daily improvements.

His recovery has been astonishing really for we have been here only twenty three days and already he is beginning to chafe at the restrictions being place on him, for Lord Elrond has warned us that he must take things very slowly else he might hinder his recovery. The problem is that Legolas feels so much better now than he has in years that it is hard for him to see that he still has some distance to go to be fully recovered-possibly two or three seasons according to Lord Elrond, which means it has become an uphill battle to keep the lad properly reigned in. For one thing, I too am thrilled to see him with a new zest for life and I do not wish to dampen his enthusiasm. For another I have gotten so much in the habit of doing what I can to fulfil his every wish that I am finding it hard to say him nay on whatever he wants to do. After all it was only a few short weeks ago that I would have moved heaven and earth just to see a genuine smile from him.

Still I must harden my heart and carry on, for we have worked too hard and been through too much to allow him to be reckless with his health now, so even at the risk of being called a worrywart, a mother hen or just a plain pain in the neck, I must insist on his following the good healer’s directions for his care to the letter, though I fear it may make me unpopular for a time!

This is what I tell myself as the bells for the mid day meal begin to ring and awaken me from a light sleep. I had not intended to fall asleep when I sat down this morning to write in the daily journal I began during the sea journey, but I seem unable to sit still for any length of time lately without nodding off. Perhaps the many sleepless nights on the sea have caught up with me, or perhaps it is the relief I am experiencing now that we have arrived safely with my lad more or less fully in tact. No one knows the mental and emotional anguish I have been through, nor will they ever find out, but evidently it has taken a toll on me physically. My strength has improved each day, and the anxiety of the journey has faded, but I can’t seem to catch up on sleep.

Whatever the case, I wake up thinking of my lad as has been the case over the last decade, and I realize I am going to have to risk making him unhappy with me even though it has become my habit to give into his every whim in the last several years. Lord Elrond has a very rigid system in place for my elfling’s recovery, and it has nothing in common with Legolas’ wishes, so as grateful as he is to the great healer, there has been some conflict between the two of them. Of course it is up to me to make sure he follows the regime that has been designed for him, for his health is of vital importance, but I am also now solely in charge of monitoring the lad’s conduct and watching out for his reputation, for his father has placed him entirely in my care and here he has no other parent to rely on. Here in Tol Eressëa there is no natural parent to write to for advice or to use as a last ditch threat in a tight pinch.   
Already we have had some spirited discussions about when he should be allowed to explore the island beyond Lord Elrond’s domain. Legolas feels he is fully recovered already, but Lord Elrond has warned us that that is not the case and that mixing with the general public could expose him to illness that he is not yet well enough to fight off. While adult elves are basically immune to most illnesses, elflings have not developed full immunity to disease and can- and usually do when they live a normal life among other children- catch minor illnesses just like mortal kind. Not only is Legolas still not quite an adult himself who has never been exposed to childhood illnesses, but also his body is weakened from so many years of fighting the sea longing. An affliction that has been plaguing someone for over one hundred years cannot be completely overturned in only twenty-three days no matter what my elfling believes!

Speaking of which, I wonder where the lad has gotten. When I sat down to write in my journal he was intent on spending a quiet morning looking through some books about the flora and fauna of the island, since he, “had no other way to experience it, having been tied by the heels,” as he crabbily described his situation.

Other than patting him sympathetically on the shoulder, I chose to ignore his sardonic grumble and just went about my own business. Far from being upset over his irritable attitude I was actually quite happy that he was feeling well enough to bother complaining about his plight. Listening to him complain is a pleasure after watching him fade away to nearly nothing as I feared he might in the last year or more.

But now I wonder if he has decided to explore a little after all. Not that there is anything wrong with that. . Lord Elrond has plenty of space within his domain and has agreed that a little fresh air and sunshine is a good thing as long as he is careful not to stay out too long or overdo things, so I am only slightly concerned when I realize he is no longer in my sight. I realize that after the last year on Arda and the difficult sea journey I have a tendency to worry too much, so I force myself to take a deep breath and relax. There is no reason to believe anything untoward has happened to my lad here.

When he doesn’t appear at the mid day meal my concerns rise a bit. Missing meals is strictly forbidden considering how thin he still is and he knows that very well. But then when I join Lord Elrond at the top table, he persuades me not to worry.

“No doubt he has only lost track of time, friend Gimli. He can eat when he returns, and you can remind him to keep closer watch next time.”

“Of course you are right,” I agree, though a small knot forms in my stomach at not knowing exactly where he has gotten. The few days he has been well enough to be off on his own has not been enough to get me used to his being beyond my sight after so long of keeping constant vigil at his side. Still I know I have to let go at some point.

But when he still has not appeared a few hours later even Lord Elrond is not so sanguine.

“I am certain there is no need to worry,” he assures me, “but perhaps it would be best to make a search of the grounds.”

Though his voice is as low and serene as ever, I can see by the slightly furrowed brow that he too is concerned, which makes me worry even more. I have to force myself not to imagine my lad lying injured or unconscious in the woods. Or perhaps he is lost. Lord Elrond’s domain is vast and my elfling is not familiar with these lands. Even though in my mind I know logically that he is probably not in dire danger, my body doesn’t seem to realize it for the small knot that has been in my gut since midday has not become a solid twisted mass, very similar to how I felt in the last days of our sea journey.

“No need to worry, my friend,” Lord Elrond soothes, “we will find him quickly.”

Only it turns out not to be quickly enough for my comfort. Evening meal comes and goes, though many do not attend since they are still searching, and then the sun drops below the horizon. After it has become dark, I am certain something is wrong other than Legolas just losing track of time. He knows how I worry for him and would not put me through this purposely. Something has to have happened. By now even our composed host has lost a deal of his considerable equanimity, which does nothing to alleviate my worries.

I do not join the search parties, for I do not know the area well enough to be much help, but I decide to take a walk around the nearer gardens just for something to do, for sitting and waiting is too difficult! I must be doing something or give in to panic. By now the searchers have been looking for some hours so I am completely taken aback when my lad casually opens the garden gate and walks inside!

“Lamb!” I hurry over and pull him into a tight embrace, relief making me weak in the knees. I don’t recall ever having been so happy to see someone in my life. I then push him away from me to inspect him for signs of damage, and seeing nothing obvious I continue, “where have you been? The whole household is in an uproar looking for you and I’ve been….” Worried doesn’t seem a strong enough word for the emotion I have experienced and once again I have the feeling that words cannot describe what I’ve been through this night so I settle on asking again, “where have you been?”

To his credit he looks honestly contrite.

“I…I didn’t mean to worry you, Elvellon, or to cause so much trouble, but I fell asleep and only just woke up…”

“Have ye now? Ah well no need to look so worried, laddie, it isn’t as if ye did so purposely. The important thing is that ye are safe and well. Come let us tell the others so the search can be called off!”

I hustle him inside and everyone exclaims in surprise and relief to see him alive and at least seemingly undamaged. He flushes up at the attention and seems happy to be bundled off to our temporary shared guest chambers and out of the general eye of the curious household members. He seems somewhat discomfited when Lord Elrond insists on a very thorough examination, but he submits willingly enough when the healer raises a threatening eyebrow.

Over the years I have learned to read my lad well enough to be able to spot right off when he is unwell, and he is looking rather green around the edges at the moment. and even admits to having a headache and a bad stomach when Elrond demands to know how he is feeling. I am immediately alarmed, for even though he still tires very easily, he has been basically pain free in the last couple of weeks and this seems like a set back. Lord Elrond also seems puzzled and concerned.

“You were sleeping all this time you say?” he asks

“Well…n…not at first of course,” Legolas stammers, “….but I was definitely asleep and unaware of how late it had become..”

Lord Elrond frowns further as if in deep thought.

“I see. Well you are pale as a ghost now and your eyes are bloodshot and you are clearly shaken up besides, though I am surprised a few hours sleeping among the trees would have such an effect.”

Legolas’ eyes grow wide and he swallows hard as if he is nervous about something, though perhaps it is the nausea. Our host shakes his head in dismay at himself.

“Evidently I have miscalculated the stage of your recovery or missed something,” he tells us, then offers me an encouraging smile. “No need to look so concerned, Lord Gimli, likely it is nothing too serious. Maybe he got too chilled or ate something that didn’t agree with him.”

Here he turns back to Legolas and points a warning finger in his face.

“However, a few days of rest and close observation would not go amiss, Legolas, nor would a return to a blander diet. You are to remain in bed tonight and I will see you in the morning to decide about tomorrow. After that you must stay in your guardian’s sight for a few days and we will see how you go on and make new arrangements depending on how things go.”

In spite of still looking pale and unwell, Legolas’ expression is rather dismayed.

“But Lord Elrond, I am sure it is not as bad as all that,” he begins, but the healer cuts him off.

“No arguing, young elf. I assure you that a few more quiet days will not hurt you in the least. It is not the end of the world.”

That it is not, but judging by my elfling’s unhappy expression one might think it was! Clearly he does not care for this new constraint, for he is frowning rather fiercely now.

“But there is absolutely no reason …”

I place a gentle warning hand on his clenched fist, and he let’s his argument die away and looks down at his lap.

“Fine!” he grumbles under his breath in a less than polite manner, but Elrond does not seem to mind. In fact he looks rather amused in my opinion as he pretends not to hear a thing. Instead he only says,

“I am glad you agree, Legolas. Now I will send up some tea to settle your stomach and some leftover dinner if you think you can manage it.”

Legolas turns rather green again and shakes his head vigorously.

“Just the tea then and maybe some plain broth,” he agrees. “And then I recommend you get some sleep. I will return in the morning unless you need me before then.”

This last is directed at me, so I nod in thanks and watch as the door closes behind our gracious host. I am left alone with my charge, who peeks up at me from beneath his eyelashes and again I get the feeling that he is anxious over something. I lift his chin so that I can see his eyes and sure enough I can see apprehension there.

“Is something on your mind, laddie?” I ask, concerned once again. “ye look as if something is bothering ye.”

“It is just…” He wrings his hands nervously, “just…that I am sorry, Elvellon.”

It dawns on me that perhaps he believes I am upset with him for being out so late and causing me to worry. I hurry to ease his mind on that account.

“No need to fret,” I assure him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I am not angry with ye. It isn’t as if ye fell asleep purposely is it?”

“N..no…I suppose not.”

“Then let it go, lamb,” I sooth as I encourage him to lie back and close his eyes. “It is over now and tomorrow will be a better day.”

I very much hope that is the case anyway.

He manages both the tea and the broth when it comes and after that we both sleep until morning, when it seems as if my hope has come true. My lad most definitely looks much better! Both the headache and nausea appear to be gone this morning and he is back to looking bright eyed as usual, if not a little disgruntled. Like a good lad he hasn’t moved from his bed as he was ordered last night, but a definite scowl mars his fair features.

“Careful laddie, or your face will freeze like that,” I tease, but he does not seem in the mood for jesting.

He openly glares at me, which is something of a surprise considering we haven’t spoken a cross word between us in several years. In fact I have done my level best to be always calming and gentle, trying to ever keep his comfort and happiness a top priority. I am also surprised to realize that I am a little irritated at his crabbiness towards me. But then he has been ill for a very long time, and recovery is not an easy thing. I suppose he has good reason to be irritable. Besides that, Lord Elrond is a little later than I might have expected considering what he knows about my lad’s nearly nonexistent patience.

Legolas sits up, wriggling around as if unable to get comfortable, then rearranges the pillows a few times. He leans forward, then back again, punches the pillow again, then throws himself aggressively back into it, all the time muttering impatiently about how ridiculous it is that he has to wait for permission to rise. I pretend not to notice and go about getting ready for the day, though I suspect he would like me to take pity on him and override Elrond’s orders. Eventually he sighs and huffs a few more times before finally gritting his teeth and asking as politely as he can manage,

“May I please get up and go downstairs for break of fast? I am starving.”

I smile to hear that, for it proves that he is feeling much better than last night, and it is not surprising considering he hasn’t eaten more than a cup of broth since yesterday morning. Still I have to disappoint him.

“Has Lord Elrond been to see you and given you leave to do so?”

“No!”

“Then ye have your answer do ye not?” I ask, adding soothingly, “I am sure he will be along very soon.”

The only response I get is rolled eyes and another put upon sigh and when I reach out to pat his hand sympathetically he only yanks it away. I understand of course that he is frustrated, but I feel myself bristle just a little.

“If ye have something ye’d like to say to me, Elfling, ye’d be better to just say it. Have I done something to offend you?”

“Of course not! Do I seem offended?”

Judging by the glower on his face and the peevishly crossed arms, he certainly does seem offended, and I am about to say so, when there is a perfunctory knock on the door and Lord Elrond enters.

“Forgive me for being late,” he says, “I had some important business to attend to this morning.”

“How nice to know where I rate on your priorities list,” Legolas mumbles, making me frown in his direction, though Lord Elrond once again chooses not to notice the petulant words, but merely smiles and goes about looking my less than cooperative lad over.

“You certainly look much improved…

“Oh really? Thank goodness you are here to tell me what I know already.”

I am sure my mouth must fall open in shock at the disrespectful tone, but Lord Elrond continues as if Legolas hasn’t spoken.

“…however it is best to err on the side of caution, I always say. A few more quiet days resting quietly might be for the best.”

Legolas sits up straight and his clenched fist hit the mattress.

“What? Are you SERIOUS?” he heatedly exclaims, making me stare at him in amazement.

“Very much so,” Elrond is as calm as Legolas is agitated. “We do not want a repeat of yesterday do we?”

“But that isn’t fair! I was just…” he flushes and looks uncertain for a moment, but then soon rallies. “It was just ONE day. Just a fluke…”

“Well we mustn’t take any chances,” Elrond replies, as tranquil as ever, “I only want what is best for you, Legolas.”

“Do you?” Legolas’ voice is dripping with sarcasm now. “Or are you just enjoying playing the healer?”

“Legolas! “ When I finally find my voice it holds a clear warning. “that is quite enough!”

I turn toward our host, whose eyebrows have almost disappeared into his hairline.

“What my discourteous charge meant to say is that he is grateful for your care and your hospitality and he will most certainly obey your wise counsel. Isn’t that so elfling?”

His fit of pique evidently spent, Legolas stares wide eyed at the admittedly intimidating elf lord, with one hand clamped over his mouth as if even he cannot believe what just came out of it. He quickly nods in agreement with my suggestion and even offers a soft apology or his words. Lord Elrond bows slightly in acknowledgement and leaves me alone with my charge. I turn back toward him with a severe frown on my face, for it is the first time in a very long time I feel completely put out with him.

It seems to me that it is past time for us to discuss a few things, and it is also clear that there is such a thing as too much tolerance. Evidently, with the improvement in my lad’s health, there must come other changes as well!   



	3. Legolas' pov

XXXXX

  
My return to New Imladris was somewhat overwhelming. I had hoped to slip in quietly but apparently Elrond had sent search parties out looking for me for some time so it proved to be impossible to achieve my quiet homecoming.

However, despite my fear that I would be in trouble over my prolonged absence, Gimli and Elrond were so happy to see me safe and relatively well that the only real consequence was my being hustled off to our quarters for an examination and interrogation from Lord Elrond . He seemed intent on taking the blame for my less than pristine physical condition upon himself. While my conscience might not have approved, I was happy to let him believe he had miscalculated why store up more trouble than you have to.

It was a very long time since I last suffered from the after effects of a hangover. Mercifully I had forgotten how bad you feel and how long it lingers after the last drink has been swallowed. I was fortunate to be dealt with so kindly and I did not intend to waste that good fortune.

I forced down the broth that was presented to me, and then I slept and woke this morning feeling a great deal better and ready to start a new day, only of course I had forgotten that I had to wait for Lord Elrond to grant me my freedom and he was late in coming.

I should not have allowed myself to become so frustrated by the wait, but frankly I am tired of forever being cosseted and kept in cotton, I am fully recovered, or at least well on my way to full recovery and I resent the fact that my wishes are not being considered. However, Gimli is deaf and blind to my desire to be up and about and no matter what I say, he is intent on keeping me incarcerated until Elrond gives me leave to get up. All that is achieving is my growing disgruntlement.

I know I should be grateful for Lord Elrond’s support. Indeed I am grateful but even more than that I am frustrated by the insistence that I must fall in with his and Gimli’s determination to keep me confined. I am not a sickly elfling. I am a warrior and I should be treated with more respect. My opinion on my current health should be taken into account not discarded as irrelevant.

I feel my anger growing as time passes and the lord of New Imladris fails to materialize. Gimli obviously senses my frustration, for he tries to lighten the mood by teasing me, telling me my face will freeze in its current disgruntled position. Part of me wants to respond with a smile but I am past such niceties so I just continue to shift in the bed and scowl at the door.

Gimli’s patience, which over the last few years has been boundless, seems to be failing for he then demands to know if he has offended me in any way. My answer is less than conciliating and I sense that he is about to demand more when the door finally opens.

By the time, Lord Elrond has finished his lengthy, invasive and unnecessary examination I am past considering good manners or obligations as I make plain by my words.

I can tell that Gimli finds my tone of voice inexcusable and since I do not really wish to alienate my guardian. I do my best to curb my anger by sitting up straight and clenching my fists but I am afraid it slips beyond my managing it when Elrond talks of erring on the side of caution and my having a few more quiet days.

I stare at him in astonishment and demand to know if he is serious and when he assures me in that supercilious way that healers always adopt that he only wants what is best for me, I cannot help but answer.

“Do you, or are you just enjoying playing the healer?”

I know I have gone too far even before Gimli tells me that I have said quite enough and offers apologies on my behalf. The look he bends on me has me nodding agreement for his words. Indeed I murmur excuses of sorts although the words stick in my throat. It is not Lord Elrond I am really apologizing to, but Gimli.

“Well elfling, that was a fine display,” he growls, as Elrond sweeps from the room, “whatever has got into ye?”

I shrug but of course that is not considered a good enough explanation for Gimli who demands to have a proper answer.

“Very well,” I respond, throwing caution to the wind and letting all my frustrations spill out in a torrent of unguarded words. “I will give you an answer. I am tired of being talked about rather than to, of having decisions made for me. I am sick of being trapped here in this house with everyone watching me as if I am some sort of freak and most of all” I finish pushing back the covers and snatching up my clothing from the chair, “I wish with all my heart that I had never come to this place.”

And before Gimli can do more than stare at me in dismay, I push my way past him and leave the room, running as if the hordes of Mordor are following, and fleeing into the gardens and up into the trees.

Not until I am far enough away from the house for privacy do I stop, slump down into the base of a large elm and burst into tears.

Of course, I expect at any moment to find Gimli bending down beside me and taking me in his arms to offer comfort. Although why he would choose to do so after the words I just flung at him I do not know. It would serve me right if he washed his hands of me. There are many who would say he has done more and sacrificed more than anyone, especially me, has a right to expect and they would be right.

What have I bought Gimli other than trouble and strife?

How I wish I had curbed my tongue just that little bit longer, and not chosen to take my guilt and frustration out on my dwarf.

As the storm of weeping abates a little I dress, bundling my sleepwear up and pushing it behind a nearby bush. It will scarcely add to my already battered reputation to be seen wandering about in my nightclothes. This done, I lean back against the trunk of the tree and attempt to calm my raging emotions. I hear the quiet tread of feet coming towards me. They do not belong to Gimli but I do recognize them. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and turn as Erestor comes into view. His face is full of concern but he smiles as he sees me and opens his arms.

In lieu of Gimli, Ressor is a very good substitute. My erstwhile sometime tutor and confidant has always been there for me in times of need and I am relieved to be able to drop my head onto his shoulder while he rubs comforting circles on my back and to confess all that has happened this morning.

“Not a good start to the new day penneth,” he chuckles softly, “It seems you have upset both Elrond and our good dwarf Gimli. No,” he adds as I jerk in his arms. “No need, no need I have already spoken with Gimli who was on his way out of the house to seek you. I could see he was distressed and worried and managed to get him to tell me at least a little of what has happened. I persuaded him to go back indoors, telling him I would find and return you to him when you were ready.”

“I doubt he will want me back”

Ressor’s shoulders shake a little at that, “Since he seemed intent on turning out the household for a second time in a day to track you down I think you may find that to be a slight exaggeration. Come let us sit here and you can tell just what has been going on and what is amiss with you, for it is unlike you to lash out at those who have your best interests at heart,” he lifts my chin with his fingers and looks deep into my eyes, “are you really so unhappy here?”

I shake my head.

“It is not that I am unhappy here Ressor, but I miss Ada terribly. It is like a part of me has been torn away. In the last months on Arda, I do not think I had any real idea how difficult this move would be, how I would miss all that I had known before. I was too caught up in the sea longing and nothing else seemed to matter but now … now…”

I stumble to a halt, unable to put in words how I really feel.

“Now you realize that you are separated from many of those you love and will be so for quite some time. Here everything is new, the world is different, you are no longer a Prince of Eryn Lasgalen or Lord of Ithilien. You have no home of your own and to make matters worse all around you are those who remind you of your life on Arda and that exacerbates your feelings of homesickness …”

I stare at Erestor for he seems to perfectly understand how I am feeling and then he smiles sadly.

“Do you not think that Elrond, myself and many others have not felt similarly? We too have left those we love behind and had to begin again. True we did not suffer as you did, but believe me, Legolas, we do know the feelings of isolation and estrangement and we would help you if you would let us.” He shakes my shoulders gently, “But first you have to be honest with us and most of all with Gimli. He too has left those he loves and a lordship behind him Indeed he has travelled to a place as alien to him as any could be. He is one dwarf in a world peopled by elves, a mortal in an immortal land. He did not even know if he would be allowed to set foot here and yet travel he did because he would not let you go alone, such is his love for you. He has sacrificed much and yet he would still say it was worth it.”

“Not now,” I mumble, “not after what I have done and what I have said”

“Yes even now,” Erestor insists, “as a parent albeit a surrogate one there is nothing he would not do to see you well again, including crossing the Sundering seas.”

“I do not deserve him.”

“Perhaps you do not do him justice just now but things can soon be set to rights. You are both still recovering. You need time to adjust and to come to terms with your new life and that will happen once you stop fighting it and let those who are here give you their support. Now I am going to go back to the house to let Gimli know you are safe. You will stay here until I return and then we will walk and talk as were used to do in Imladris. You will wait for me?”

I nod agreement but feel the need to add, “I will wait here I promise, and Ressor, thank you,”

“You are very welcome,” he beams at me, retrieves my nightwear from the bush and disappears back down the path towards the house. In his absence, I take a long hard look at myself and do not in the least like what I see.

Even if you were to take into account all the things, I have lost or left behind, even if I were to use as an excuse the effect of the sea longing. I have hardly covered myself in glory.

Since we arrived in New Imladris I have been behaving like a petulant child, allowing my hurt and frustration to rule my actions. I have not stopped to consider Gimli or my hosts, but just wallowed in self-pity. Not until now have I stopped and thought of what was driving my behavior. Is it as simple as the fact that I am worried about what the future will hold, how I will learn to thrive in this new land? Am I just plain homesick?

Thinking of that takes me back to yesterday, and my conduct in The Greenwood, I wince at the memories that brings. Initially I suppose I was drawn in by the fact that so many there were Silvan elves and fellow warriors. They, with their laughter familiar songs, provided an unlooked for link to home, but I let things get out of control. I know better yet I failed to put a stop to things when I still could. I can only hope and pray that the story does not leak out. I have signally failed to uphold the good name of the House of Oropher or the House of Gloin of which I am also a member and the last thing I want to be doing is having to explain my lapse. I am going to have enough to do to put things to rights with Gimli and Lord Elrond as it is but I am determined to do so. I can do no less. I have to show them that I am capable of accepting the changes in my life, and of working towards making a new life here for myself and for my beloved Gimli f he still wishes it that is.

It seems a very long time before Erestor returns and I wonder what has passed between him and Gimli but he gives no hint, merely saying Gimli is aware of where I am and who is with me. Then he motions for me to walk with him, something we did back in Imladris whenever I was troubled or in trouble. Today I rather suspect I am both.

Walking beneath the trees has always offered me solace and I find that is the case here on Tol Eressëa just as it was at home. Ressor, walks silently beside me waiting no doubt for me to be ready to speak, this has always been his way, he does not force confidences but somehow he always seems to manage to winkle them out at least of me.

“Is Gimli very angry with me?” I eventually manage.

“He was dismayed by your treatment of Lord Elrond, but other than that he is concerned for you more than angry. I told him he should try and get some rest, for I know Elrond is concerned over his wellbeing rather than pace up and down wondering how he could help you. It is time and more that he thought of his needs rather than yours all of the time.”

That is something I cannot argue over. For more than ten years Gimli has put me first. Well if I am being truthful almost from the beginning that has been the case. Always my wants and needs were a priority, whether it was in showing me the error of my ways or in encouraging me to spread my wings and attempt new things, he was in all ways a second parent to me, a rock to cling to and someone to turn to in times of need. As the sea longing progressed so he took more and more responsibility for my care relegating his own wants and needs and never giving as much as a hint that he might regret what he was doing.

“But he said he was well recovered apart from feeling a little tired” I protest not liking to think of Gimli suffering as he clearly has been. Have I been so determinedly blind that I could not see?

“Dwarves are remarkable beings capable of enduring great weariness, but even such an indomitable character as Gimli can reach his limits.” Erestor answers, “He will not speak of the sea journey but from my own small experience when I accompanied Elrond and the ring bearers I know that it was long and arduous and there were many of us there to help with the care needed by Bilbo and Frodo. Gimli, had no one Legolas. He was alone, once you had slipped into the long sleep that the Valar offer to those in direst need. He had nothing to sustain him save his determination to bring you safe to Elvenhome and that came on top of his years of support for you in Ithilien. Now he needs time to recoup and recover and for that to happen he needs to know that you are thriving. That I believe will do more to aid his recuperation than anything.”

The gentle words of reproof leave me wanting to weep, but now is not the time for such self-indulgence. Ressor has made his point and it is up to me to take his words to heart and to do something about them.

“I have been incredibly selfish and have much to make up for do I not?”

Ressor smiles, and pats my arm.

“It is not as bad as all that, my little Leaf. There is no need to throw yourself on your sword. We all know how hard it has been for you, none more than Gimli himself. All we ask is that you allow us to help you. Listen to the advice that is offered and try curbing your desire to go off on your own without telling someone where you are going for a while as well. And as for this tale of sleeping all day, well elfling I can only say I for one do not believe a word of it.” He lifts and interrogative eyebrow at me and I flush uncomfortably, but he merely laughs softly before continuing, “I will not tease you with asking what you were up to but will only say that you caused a great deal of worry, both during and after your return. Elrond convinced himself that he had erred in his treatment of you and spent much of the night poring over books to do with the after effects of the sea longing, while Gimli worried himself to death over you both during your absence and on your return.”

“I am sorry,” I mutter and I am truly regretful for all the trouble I have caused and can only promise that I will do better from now on.

“Then that is well,” Erestor responds to this promise with a brisk nod of approval, “Now I think it is time you went back and made your peace with Gimli. He said he would await you in your quarters.”  
  
I know I cannot put off our reunion forever and so I turn my steps back towards the house albeit rather slowly for I still do not know what I can say to my guardian to begin to make things right between us again.

  
In the event as soon as I slip into the chambers we share together and see through the glass the strain on his face as he watches the gardens for a glimpse of me. I have only to say one word.

“Gimli.”

He swings about and opens his arms and I am on my knees my head pushing into his shoulder as a cat does when it wishes to be petted, and Gimli does not fail me. His strong arms enfold me, holding me close, rocking me back and forth as he whispers soft encouragement and soft endearments.

“I am sorry Gimli,” I keep repeating over and over and I hear him scolding and laughing in equal measure as he growls,

“Foolish elfling. As if I do not know that. Such a fuss as ye have made. Let it be now.”

It would be easy to accept that but for my sake as much as his I have to speak.

“No Gimli I cannot. I have been so selfish, so thoughtless, but I did not mean to hurt you. I swear, I will try harder, it is just that…”

“I know Lamb I know. We have lost so much, left so much that we love behind.”

And there it is. The hurt that until now Gimli has hidden. Off course he misses all that he has left behind. His home, his family, his beloved Aglarond all sacrificed for me. How could I have not seen it?

“Oh Gimli, I wish we had not had to come here.”

“Now that I do not do, and neither should you. It was needful lad. Ye could not stay, and without you why should I wish to stay? Arda had no power to hold me, even the Glittering caves could not keep me. Ye have my heart, and where you are is where I choose to be. What we have to learn to do is open our minds to our new home and let the new wonders in. There is much here for us to learn and to come to love if only we allow ourselves to do so.”

“I want to do so Gimli, truly I do, but I have come to realize that I need your help and the help of others and I need to stop thinking of the past and begin to plan for the future.”

“That is good news,” H says, but then offers me a rather stern look. “But mind me now Lamb, I’ll not have a repeat of this morning’s behavior. Never did I think to feel ashamed of ye, but your treatment of Lord Elrond, no matter the temptations, was completely unacceptable. Ye will make a proper apology to him. When we are finished with our own discussion that is.”

Those last words, words I have not heard for many a long year, make me blink and stare at my guardian in dismay. Surely he cannot be thinking of … and yet does not my conduct since our arrival warrant such a response? My conscience now points that out to my considerable discomfort. I shuffle my feet and mumble that I will do all that is required of me to make things right,

“ Although I would sooner not upend myself over your lap,” I add, but only to myself. I do not wish to offer Gimli any such ideas.

In the hope of mitigating any upcoming ‘discussions’ between us-for I have long convinced myself that I have gone beyond the need for the sort of physical punishment that I think Gimli is referring to- I say,

“I know I have let you down very badly and I am sincerely sorry.”

Gimli obviously recognizes my discomfort for he frowns and waves an admonitory finger under my nose.

“Aye, I see ye have caught my drift, lad and I agree tis a long time since I last had to resort to such action,, but do not be thinking I will not make use of it if I think ye are in need of correction. Ye are, as ye keep telling us, well on the road to recovery, and with such recovery comes the desire to push boundaries. I have given ye some leeway so far but be warned that any repeat of the sort of poor conduct ye have displayed recently will be dealt with very firmly.”

I wince, for while it has been a long time since I last went over my guardian’s knee, my memory is sharp enough to remember the heat his hand produced.

“I will remember your words,” I promise.

“See ye do Lamb,” Gimli admonishes me.

I see both the relief and the exhaustion in his face and I want nothing more than to put things behind us and move on for Gimli’s sake as much as mine, and when he suggests that we put what has happened since our arrival behind us and begin afresh I am more than happy to oblige.

Much relieved I settle at Gimli’s feet while he fetches out his pipe.

Things are so comfortable again and I am so relieved that it is not until I am on my way to make my apologies to Lord Elrond much later in the afternoon that I realize there is still the business of The Greenwood hanging over my head. I should go back, confess all, and take my medicine but I cannot bring myself to do so. I will just have to hope that as Mistress Lyraesel promised, it is a tale that does not get repeated, at least not within my dwarf’s hearing.


	4. Gimli's POV

For one stunned moment I stare at the wide open door through which my elfling has just fled and wonder what has just happened. Yes while my request for an explanation for his shockingly rude behavior was slightly admonitory, it was hardly worthy of this sort of outburst, but then that seems to be the trend around here recently when it comes to my lad. He seems ever to be about to lose his temper or to dissolve into tears these days, which is becoming increasingly difficult to manage. Resorting to outright insolence is something new, however, and I felt it needed to be addressed, though I have been very tolerant of his moodiness up until today.  
   
To be perfectly honest, my first unworthy thought is to leave him to it and let him do as he will to spend his rage for I am exhausted from walking on eggs and too weary to deal with another drama. But then my usual fears and flashbacks of the recent past begin to creep into my mind. For too long I have been in fear of losing him and another day of waiting and worrying is something I cannot bear. Of course I have to go after him.  
   
I am just at the door when I come upon Lord Erestor who puts out a hand to stop me.   
   
“Will you let me go after him just this once, friend Gimli?”  
   
“ Did you see where he went?” I ask.  
   
“It was hard to miss an enraged elfling dressed in a night shirt leaping into the trees in the garden. He won’t have gotten too far yet, and the trees here are friends to me even if I am no wood elf. They will guide me to him, if you will allow me to go in your place. I will bring him back to you very soon, I swear.”  
   
Before arriving on Tol Eressëa I knew very little about Lord Elrond’s chief advisor, but I have learned that Erestor is a very gentle elf with a very kind manner who was evidently a favorite of Legolas’ even when he was a small child. I know I can trust him to treat my lad as tenderly as I would myself, and perhaps he will have better results being a little further from the situation and to be entirely honest I am not even sure what to say when I do find him.  
   
“Very well,” I agree, “If there is aught you can say to console him I would be grateful.”  
   
“I will do my best,” Erestor promises, “but perhaps first you might tell me what has happened to upset our dear elfling this time around?”  
   
I give him a shortened account of everything that has taken place in the last few days, and notice that he looks both concerned and amused by times at different points in the tale. After that he suggests that I break my fast as usual and promises again to inform me as soon as he knows anything.  
   
I attempt to take Erestor’s advice, but truthfully I am unable to eat until I know my lad is safe, though I do manage to drink a cup or two of strong black tea as I make small talk with the elves in the dining hall that I am beginning to come to know.  
   
Fortunately it is just after the dining hall has cleared that Erestor returns to inform me that he has indeed found Legolas.  
   
“He is perfectly safe. I promised to return to him as soon as I gave you that information,” Erestor assures me, and I once again feel the now very familiar knot in my stomach loosen once again.   
   
“How is he?” I anxiously ask, for safe and well are not the same thing exactly.  
   
“A bit weepy, but well enough, or at least he will be,” he tells me.  
   
“Ah poor lad,”  
   
As usual my former dismay has now turned completely back to sympathy, for of course he has good reason to be frustrated after all he has suffered. And I clearly understand from my own experience that he has to be homesick too. No youngster should have to be torn away from hearth and home, but there was no other way.  
   
“Indeed it has been a difficult day for him, and for you as well my friend. He fears he has hurt you beyond repair with his thoughtless words. Of course I told him that was utter nonsense.”  
   
I sigh at that for over the years I have assured the lad countless times that he cannot lose my love no matter how poorly he behaves from time to time, but as ever I only want to reassure him again.   
   
“Of course it is!” I reply, “and you may tell him that he needn’t give a second thought.”  
   
“I will certainly assure him of your unconditional love and devotion, but I do not believe it is for the best for him not to give his words to you a second thought.”  
   
I must look a little surprised, for Erestor asks me to sit with him before explaining his meaning, looking at me compassionately as he speaks in his gentle voice..  
   
“My dear friend Gimli, I believe you may have become a little too charitable in your thinking. Of course in the last several years our elfling has needed you to be so, for he had little to no control over his words and actions while he was so ill, but now things have changed. He is recovering well, and is not a little child who should be expected to blurt out thoughtless words or give into tantrums like a toddler. It is time that you quit thinking of yourself as his nurse and servant and begin to insist on the respect and consideration you deserve as his only available parent at the moment. Believe me, you will both be happier for it.”  
   
I hadn’t thought of it before, for my sole mission for so long has been to care for my elfling and see him returned to health that I have seldom thought of anything else. In fact haven’t thought beyond that goal in a very, very long time, but what Erestor says makes sense. I am really doing no one any favors by allowing self-indulgent outbursts such as I have seen today. It is not only his health and safety I am responsible for, but also the development of his reputation here on Tol Eressëa where many folks will not have already formed an opinion. It will not at all do for him to become known for being an ill-mannered spoiled brat. I see now that I need to send a clear message that that sort of thing will no longer be allowed.   
   
“I see what you mean,” I say, “and perhaps you are right.”  
   
“And,” here he reaches out to squeeze my shoulder for emphasis, “you are really going to have to occasionally put your own needs and desires as a priority.”  
   
Now that is a novel idea, and to be totally truthful, it is something I am not sure I can do, but I do promise to at least consider the possibility, which makes Erestor chuckle softly before heading back out to talk to my elfling.   
   
Not being in the mood to socialize with anyone, I return to our shared chambers and stand staring out the window at the gardens below. It is early autumn and the gardens are blooming in a riotous display of rust, yellow, orange and violet as if it is their finale for the season and they must put on their best show before resting for the winter. There are beds of Echinacea, Salvias and giant golden sunflowers all facing east. Purple asters line stone walkways, while beautifully carved benches are surrounded by tubs of rust, yellow and lavender chrysanthemums, big orange Dahlias and some sort of trumpet-shaped flower I have never seen before. Deep red fire bushes divide the gardens into sections, while beautiful golden-red maples, bright orange oaks and scarlet sassafras trees and also trees with unusual fruits hanging from their branches are interspersed throughout. The whole thing is quite breathtaking and I wonder why I am only just now noticing that, for all I have seen it out this same window for weeks. Perhaps it is time I spent some time getting to know this place instead of thinking of the past.  
   
But still I cannot help being reminded of the gardens we left behind in Ithilien and I find myself wondering if the elves there have begun the process of handing the settlement over to the humans who will take it over yet. Of course this thought leads me to thoughts of close friends, like Captain Galathil, Captain Saelind, Master Healer Handir and quite naturally I turn to thoughts of Aglarond and of Greirr and Dorbryn and the rest of the family. It dawns on me that they will be beginning the planning for the Autumnal equinox, and I realize that this will be the first Durin’s Day that I have not spent with my dwarven kin, for even last year when my lad was so ill, we had a small family celebration in Ithilien with just Dorbryn and Thorûr as visitors. Greirr, as Lord of Aglarond could not come, for he had duties to attend to at home and it was out of the question for me to travel at that time. Still it was a good visit with my sister and the last time we were to speak privately and say a proper goodbye.   
   
I shake my head to clear away those unwanted thoughts. There is no need to become melancholy over last and first times, for there are many firsts coming where I will have to celebrate events as the lone member of my own race. It is something I will just have to face with as much grace as I can muster, for this place with its strange flowers, unusual foods and graceful, bare faced people is now my home. I have lived among elves for more than a decade, of course, so it is not as if it is entirely new, but everyone in Ithilien was familiar with my kin and me and I made a point of frequently visiting with my dwarven kin and human neighbors. Here I am truly uniquely alone.  
   
And yet that is not exactly true either. Legolas is as true a son to me as if there was blood between us. Do I not carry his offspring ink mark over my heart? So even though there is no other of Durin’s folk here, I am with family and I must do my best to see that my lad thrives here. That is really my only job now, so while I will follow Erestor’s advise to try to flourish here myself and learn to enjoy these people and this place, I can never put my own needs above my elfling’s as he suggests. Still as the good advisor says it will not do to remain in capacity as Legolas’ servant to grant his every desire and tolerate every action, as I have needed to do in the last few traumatic years on Arda. We will need to regain some semblance of order and balance between us, which means I need to get the upper hand and keep it, else we will be ruled by adolescent mood swings and impulsive whims.   
   
Speaking of my elfling, I begin to realize that it has been quite some time since I came up here to stare out the window and I wonder if Erestor has been able to soothe the lad’s troubled heart. The whole time on the sea journey I hadn’t thought beyond arriving in the West. It never occurred to me that the recovery process would not be just a physical one, but an emotional one as well. It should have, of course. There area many adjustments to be made, not to mention the fact that Legolas has never been the most patient of characters. I don’t blame him for being tired of being constantly supervised, even if I feel it is still necessary, but I do hope he will soon see that coming here was a positive step. I know he was only venting his frustration, but hearing him say he wished we had never come here was quite disheartening after all the trials and tribulations we’ve been through to make it here. I strain my eyes for a glimpse of him coming through the gardens, but he must have come in through a back entrance, for I hear him call to me in a shaky voice.  
   
“Gimli?”  
   
I turn and welcome him into my arms, happy to have him there and safe again. He nuzzles into my shoulder, asking without words for me to stroke his hair and offer comforting expressions, which I do in generous measure. I assure him that all is well between us and that I fully understand his sorrow over being forced to leave Arda, but also remind him that there was no alternative and we must both look to the future with excitement and joy rather than mourning over the past. He seems more than willing to agree to put things behind us and readily agrees to try his best to be more cautions with his words and actions from now on.  
   
He does look a little startled when I make a point of gently but firmly letting him know that ill manners and poor conduct will no longer be tolerated and that future transgressions will be quickly corrected from now on. It may have been several years since he last spent time over my lap, but he needn’t think he has gone beyond the possibility, for that is hardly the case.  
   
The truth is he has been too ill in the last few years to get into much bother to begin with, for his whole concentration was taken up in fighting the call. Not only that, but he was much too fragile and sensitive in the last year or so to withstand even a mild scolding even if he did somehow manage to find some sort of naughtiness, which was extremely rare. The only thing to do was to distract him from it or ignore it and move on.   
   
But he is improving now and the time for such indulgence is past. Just the fact that he has the grace to flush hotly and offer a sincere apology proves that he is fully aware that he has behaved poorly toward Lord Elrond and is capable of dealing with the consequences of his actions. For now I inform him that a heartfelt apology and more thoughtful actions in the future are enough, and I have to smile at the relieved expression on his face and the hurried promises of improved conduct. For the first time in a very long time, I feel like things are beginning to return to normal between us.   
   
As he often used to do, he ignores the comfortable furniture that has been supplied to us and chooses to sit on the floor at my feet as I pull out my pipe and light it, letting the scent and taste of pipeweed soothe my senses. Afterwards I remind my lad that he still has apologies to make, and though he must be at least a little reluctant to do so, he doesn’t show it, but simply goes to do my bidding without comment.  
   
He returns fairly soon looking relieved and a little thoughtful or maybe worried.  
   
“How did it go, Lamb?” I ask.  
   
“Well enough,” he answers, “he was very gracious.”  
   
“Are ye sure, laddie? Ye look troubled.”  
   
“Do I? Well it wasn’t the most comfortable of experiences to face Lord Elrond after having made a complete fool of myself.”  
   
I nod in understanding, for that is true enough.  
   
“I see, but just let it go now laddie. You’ve done what was needed, so there is no need to dwell on it now. Instead come sit with me and I’ll tell ye something I noticed today while I was looking at the gardens. It got me thinking.”   
   
He comes to sink down at my feet again, but I set my pipe aside and wave him over to sit with me in the oversized chair. He sits sideways leaning against the cushioned arm with both legs over my lap and his feet resting on the opposite arm making me wonder how he manages to fold himself up like that, but before I can comment he speaks.  
   
“So was it painful?”  
   
“Painful?”  
   
“The thinking. Sometimes a new exercise can hurt until you get used to it…”  
   
“Why you cheeky little…”   
   
He snickers and tries to twist away from the finger I poke in his ribs, but it is to no avail, for I hold him in place by dint of grasping his opposite shoulder and pulling him against me. I continue to torture him by tickling a spot just under his armpit and soon his snickering becomes squeals of laughter and then pleas for mercy. Laughing I relent, though I pretend to be offended.  
   
“Not wise after I just finished telling ye just where your naughtiness might lead! Do think on boy.”  
   
“Forgive me, Elvellon,” he says wiping his eyes on his sleeves and then crossing both arms over his ribs as if to protect vulnerable areas. “Please, tell me what you noticed in the garden.”  
   
Settling back into the chair, I place an arm behind his back and the other around his bent knees.   
   
“I noticed that there were several unfamiliar flowers and fruit trees that I have never seen before in my life. Have you seen them?”  
   
“I have,” he says. “I have wondered about them but haven’t remembered to ask anyone what they are.”  
   
“Right,” I say, “and that is just it. We both agree that we need to move forward in our life here, but I do not believe we can do that without getting to know the land. Think laddie; I was amazed by my caves from the start, but at first it was only a beautiful place. It wasn’t until I got to know every bend and curve, every lake, stream and waterfall, every daylight hole and natural vent, every shell like formation and every shimmering room that I learned loved it. I believe the same holds true of our home in Ithilien. In the beginning it was just a scarred land, but eventually you knew every inch of it down to the last seedling and that is what made it your home is it not?”  
   
He nods slowly as if pondering this information.  
   
“I have begun to explore a little, and I could hear the voices of the trees,” he tells me, but then reminds me, “but it only ended up causing trouble in the end.”  
   
Again he looks more disturbed than necessary over the events of yesterday, for no one blames him for what happened. It isn’t as if he fell asleep and worried us on purpose or that he intended to become ill. I pat his knee reassuringly.  
   
“Ah well that is in the past, lamb. What I was suggesting is that we do some exploring together and see what we can find out hmm? I am sure Lord Elrond is more likely to approve of your going out of his sight if I am along to take notice if ye begin to become unwell like ye did before. It isn’t as if I have no experience in that! Besides I wouldn’t mind seeing things for myself, if ye wouldn’t mind having my company. It is a good way to get to know the land and there is plenty to see even right here in the nearest gardens…do ye need to tell me something Legolas? It is plain as pikestaff that something it troubling you.”  
   
This last is in response to the fact that he is twisting a lock of hair around his finger and worrying his lower lip a bit, both sure signs that something is on his mind.  
   
He immediately puts his hand down and smiles brightly, assuring me that that is not the case, but it is too late. I am now sure something is going on.  
   
“If there is something, it is better to say so than to let it fester, elfling. Ye know that by now…”  
   
For a moment, he looks as if he will confide whatever it is, but he hesitates for so long and looks so uncomfortable that I let him off the hook.  
   
“All right then, laddie, I’ll trust that if there is something I need to know about ye will eventually tell me, though I must remind ye that if ye have been in some sort of naughtiness confessing is better than getting caught ye know. Ye are not hiding some secret injury or illness are ye?”  
   
I know this is a far-fetched idea, for Lord Elrond has insisted on several very thorough, almost invasive examinations, especially when my lad has not responded to treatment as expected just as was the case when he become suddenly ill yesterday. Legolas denies this.  
   
“No it’s nothing like that,” he says. “I…I am just worried that Lord Elrond will forbid the exploring you are suggesting after what happened.”  
   
I am not at all convinced that is what he is really worried about, but I suppose it is a possibility, so I drop the topic.  
   
“Well mind, ye will do whatever he feels is the best, but I believe he will be swayed as long as ye don’t go off on your own and if we take it slowly and stick close for the first couple of days. After that we’ll see what else we can discover here. What say you?”  
   
“It sounds wonderful,” he tells me, finally giving me a genuine smile. “Shall we go see what he says now?”  
   
And for once, I am nearly as impatient as my lad is.   
 


	5. Legolas' pov

  
   
   
   
   
   
Five days have passed since my flight into the gardens as Gimli calls it occurred. In the days since then I have made every effort to fall in with both Gimli’s and Elrond’s demands over my wellbeing, and while I would not readily admit it I am feeling a great deal better than I did.

I believe the talk with Ressor and the subsequent conversation with Gimli has gone a long way to reconciling me to my new life and the care I need to take if I am to make a full recovery.

I had believed all I had to do once we arrived on the Lonely Island was wake up and all would be as it was before the sea longing struck. I now realize that was not going to be the case, I am going to have to be patient, to take my time and to listen to those who know better than I do how these things proceed it is frustrating but I am doing my best not to let this feeling take precedent over the progress of my long term recovery.

Gimli and I have spent a great deal of time outdoors wandering through the gardens and venturing further afield into the orchards and woodland that surrounds New Imladris. There is much here that is familiar but also much new and different. There are Mallorn but they are taller and their leaves more golden in color. Gimli was delighted to see them for they reminded him of his time in Lothlorien where he first met the Lady Galadriel. He is hoping that she will attend the feast that Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian have planned to welcome us to Tol Eressëa. Erestor has intimated that she will indeed be here but has suggested that we keep that fact from Gimli so it will be a surprise for him when they are reunited.

I have really enjoyed our walks, and learned a great deal about the flora and fauna that will surround us in our new home. Erestor who occasionally accompanies us is a mine of information and really loves to impart it to his two new students I admit that I am more eager to learn than I was used to be, while Gimli positively drinks in all that is being offered. In return, we have spoken of our lives in Ithilien and the work we did there, mentioning the olive orchards, our wine production and of course our own ale. Ressor declared himself to be suitably impressed by our efforts and assured us that our knowledge will prove to be very useful when we come to set up our own establishment and he is of course correct.

We have talked with Lord Elrond as well and he has explained how it is that new land becomes available to incomers such as ourselves. Apparently the Valar provide for those who they deem worthy for the service they have provided for their folk on Arda, and the island merely expands as they will it to take in that need. That is why New Imladris is so perfect for Elrond and his folk, and Sain Lothlorien, which we have yet to see, is very like to Lothlorien on Arda.

Gimli and I have spent some of our evenings trying to decide how the Valar will come up with a suitable home for ourselves. After all we had so many different places we called home in Middle Earth: the great forests of the north now known as Eryn Lasgalen, Erebor, Aglarond and Ithilien. I suspect that they will have quite a time coming up a land that encompasses them all. It will be interesting finding out but Lord Elrond has advised us not to expect that we will be granted our own demesne until the spring of next year and I am trying not to feel too disappointed. Gimli says we need that time to become fully familiar with our new home and to decide what it is we want.

As ever he is correct. It is another thing I had given no thought to, where we would live, or even how we would live. Now we realize that the saying the Valar will provide is a fact. All we have to decide is what we need. If it was not Elrond who had told me this, I may well have had difficulty in accepting in as true, but the Lord of Imladris does not lie and so I have to believe him and when he brought out maps to show how Tol Eressëa had changed over the ages it became blatantly obvious that he was right.

He has also told us that we may well have to travel to Valinor itself to meet with Prince Finrod the brother of Lady Galadriel and his father King Finarfin and Queen Eärwen. It will be interesting to see Valinor but I suspect since so many of the Sindar and Silvan elves have made their home here this is where we will be happiest also I am not certain that Adar would approve of me kowtowing as he would call it to the Noldor.

Thinking of Ada brings another rush of home sickness. It twists my stomach and brings tears to my eyes. I cannot quite come to terms with the thought that I can no longer ‘go home’ and seek comfort and solace in my Ada’s arms.

The sound of sonorous snoring from the room next to mine makes me smile and reminds me that I still have my Edwen Adar here. On the advice of Lord Elrond, we have formed the habit of having a rest in the middle of the afternoon. It is irksome since I do not feel the need of it, but Elrond impressed upon me that Gimli is in need of additional rest and that he would probably find it easier to accept if it was put to him that it was actually me that required it. I did wonder if this was in fact a ploy on Elrond’s part to get me to take a nap, but I cannot deny that for whatever reason it seems to be doing both of us a great deal of good.

So, I allow myself to be settled every afternoon and if I do not slip into reverie before Gimli falls asleep, I pull out one or other of the books that Erestor found for me that deal with the politics and organization of the island. I am woefully ignorant but so is everyone who travels into the west for none of us know what we will find. As far as I am aware only one elf has ever returned to Middle Earth and Glorfindel never spoke of his life on Valinor or his rebirth and Mithrandir was equally as reticent merely saying that we would be welcome and find our true home across the seas.

I am not sure yet if that is true, but since I am neither Glorfindel of the House of the Golden flower or Olórin the Maia, I doubt I will ever have the opportunity to return to Arda so I must make what I can of my life here.

I am presently a Prince without a realm, but Ressor says that those who the Valar deem worthy are rewarded for their service on Arda with a new land in which those elves who so wish may gather under the rule of their customary lord. This has certainly been the case in New Imladris where so many of the household who served Elrond on Arda remain with him now and already both Silvan and Sindar elves who moved with my grandsire Oropher or fought the long defeat with my Ada have left letters and messages of welcome and given their oaths of fealty to the representative of the House of Oropher.

I do not rate my own worth so high as to believe they wish to bind themselves to me personally. Most will wait until Adar sails or Oropher is released from Mandos halls but still it is heartening to know that many of our folk still wish to ally themselves with our house.

Thinking of this reminds me of yesterday when Gimli and I were out on one of our exploratory walks with Erestor and he began to tell us all about the elves who have made their homes in Avallónë.

“There is quite a colony of those who welcomed Oropher to Eryn Galen, and they always speak of him with great love and respect. They will welcome your arrival Legolas I am sure.”

I offer only a sickly smile in response, since I have first-hand experience of that welcome and wish I had not. Fortunately, Erestor continues his conversation without waiting for me to reply but his next words only serve to make me even more miserable for he laughing tells Gimli that there is an excellent inn on the outskirts of the town that serves good ale.

“It is called the Greenwood and its owners were used to live near Amon Lanc I understand.”

“Good ale ye say?” Gimli claps his hands together in delight, “then we will be sure to make that one of our first ports of call won’t we Lamb?”

I cannot think of many places I would rather not go to, including Mordor, but I cannot say so, so make some remark and turn the conversation. It is an uncomfortable reminder of something that I had been attempting to forget. I had been afraid that my disastrous visit to Avallónë would be bound to leak out but this has not been the case, and I have no intention of returning to The Greenwood for a very long time to ensure it stays that way.

Of course, I know I should have told Gimli what had happened, for he knows me well enough to have guessed that I was hiding something from him, but somehow I have never found the courage or the right occasion to make a confession. Surely if the tale had been spread it would have come to the ears of someone within Elrond’s household by now. It has not and so it seems that for once I am going to get away with something and not be brought to book for my misbehavior. It is wrong of course, but I cannot but feel relieved for there has been a shift in my relationship with Gimli since our arrival on Tol Eressëa and not entirely for the better at least in my view!

I should have expected it, but like so many things I did not. In our last years on Arda my health was such that it was all I could do to survive. Gimli became more a personal care giver than guardian and friend. Even when I did misbehave or fail to care properly for myself, Gimli’s response was one of concern, and gentleness. Oh he would threaten occasionally, but we both knew that he would never offer physical chastisement and so I slipped into the habit of believing that that scenario would continue once we reached the furthermost west. It has been made plain to me in the last few days that that is not going to be the case. It is a pity, but I suppose an inevitable consequence of a return to our usual relationship. Of course it is my ardent hope that I can avoid getting into situations where Gimli might consider it necessary to hold such ‘discussions’ with me but as has already been proved by my unsanctioned visit to Avallónë I appear to be doomed to find myself embroiled in just the sort of trouble that inevitably leads to a painful session with my dwarven guardian which is why I am feeling so much relief at present that the Greenwood incident has not come to Gimli’s ears. It is a circumstance that I hope will continue.

I hear movement in the chamber next to mine which alerts me to the fact that Gimli is awake. I push the books I have been reading under the bed and rise to meet him agreeing that a walk in the wilderness behind the gardens would be pleasant. Today Lord Elrond is our companion and he chooses the time to tell us that he believes that we are now recovered sufficiently to be introduced to the great and good of the island.

“There are a number of people who will be useful to you when you come to make a start in your new home as well as many who were acquainted with your father and grandfather Legolas. Curiosity will bring some, I am afraid Gimli, for those who have lived all their lives in the Blessed Realm have little or no knowledge of the second born races. The Hobbits were very well liked and I am sure that will be the case for you as well although a few may turn up their noses at you. Some still do so with me, for as they point out I am merely half-elven.”

He laughs easily but I do not like the idea of Gimli meeting any such prejudice and say so.

“I am afraid that there will always be those who are too caught up in their own sense of superiority as to be unable to appreciate others strengths. This is no more a perfect world than the one you left behind and think how tiresome it would be if we never had to face up to difficulties and issues ever again.”

“Aye that is true” Gimli chortles, “and my skin is thick enough that insults will’na worry me, so do not let it concern you either Lamb. Our best course is to ignore them and turn our attention to those who will provide us with a welcome so do not let me find you pointing an arrow at their heads and demanding an apology. The best way to prove them wrong is to make a success of our life here.”

“Well said Gimli,” Elrond applauds “and I am certain that you will find several here who will want to hear all about Aglarond. It’s fame has reached the ears of many of those who love gems for their own beauty and others also who will wish to renew their friendships with you both.”

I have never been a great lover of the sort of occasion that Elrond has planned but I know such gatherings are usual and can prove useful and it would be the height of bad manners to argue so I say all that is proper and on our return to our quarters I even acquiesce in Gimli’s desire to find out our formal clothing and ensure it is ready for the feast.

  
I suspect that he has heard that the Lady Galadriel may be present for when we come to prepare he fusses and preens in a way that is alien to his usual no nonsense approach. He wears his favorite russet velvet tunic over a white shirt, and at his waist is the belt that was presented to him when he became a lord of Ithilien. His hair and beard are braided, with gems and clasps in gold, mithril and silver and the design is the one we have made peculiarly our own. I notice as I help affix the gems, that Gimli’s hair which has been snow white for some time now, is showing a faint shade of red such as it was used to be. I take this as a sign that he is now truly well, for Elrond said that all of the Hobbits seemed to de-age when they reached the island regaining strength and vitality so that they had many more years to enjoy life than they would have done had they stayed in Middle Earth.

I can only hope that this is the case for my dwarf also for the prospect of life without him is not a pleasant one and not something I wish to contemplate for a great many more years.

Finally, satisfied with his own appearance Gimli turns his attention to me. I have chosen to wear not the long robes that are favored by my Adar and Lord Elrond, but the calf-length ones that Aragorn always wore it is my way or remembering and honoring him on this special day. The open robe is dark green, richly embroidered with mithril thread, combining the sigils of Eryn Lasgalen, Ithilien en-Edhil and Aglarond. All of which places I have called home. A silver silk shirt and leggings with dark green leather boots completes my outfit or it would do if Gimli did not insist on my donning the circlet my father presented me with on my departure for the last time from Eryn Lasgalen. At my waist I wear the gold belt that Gimli gave me and round my neck is the pendant that marks me as a son of the house of Gloin I am as ready for the ordeal ahead as I can be.

Actually it turns out not to be such an ordeal. Most of the guests are either those we knew or whose families we knew back on Arda or have our best interests at heart. Chief amongst those if we do not count Elrond and his household is of course the Lady Galadriel and it was wonderful to watch Gimli almost burst with pride when she made a bee line straight for him calling out “Lockbearer.”

If any were in doubt as to the esteem she holds him in then it is dispelled by the sheer joy in her eyes when he comes stomping down the path and she catches her first glimpse of him. Gimli is all but speechless in her presence, but he bows low over her hand and kisses it.

“And, Greenleaf” Galadriel turns to me and smiles, “well finally you have answered the call, and are where you should be. If I may so it is about time. Had it not been for my redoubtable dwarf I wonder how you would have ever reached these shores. You are fortunate indeed in having the love of such a one. Cherish him and learn from his steadfastness. Indeed there are many here who could learn from Gimli son of Gloin the real meaning of loyalty and devotion.”

I can see Gimli blushing at this praise but I can only agree with the lady’s words, there are none to equal my dwarf.

For much of the afternoon we meet and talk with those invited to get to know us and all seems to be going wells. I stand waiting for Gimli to finish a conversation with someone who fancies himself to be a smith. I am wondering how long it will be before Gimli disabuses him of this notion, for I can see he is getting fed up with he bragging. I am about to interrupt and draw Gimli away when I am approached by an ellon, to whom I have not yet been introduced He is accompanied by Lord Erestor who smiles and tells me that Master Rhoval has been hoping to be introduced.

I incline my head and smile in his direction but it is not long before the smile disappears for almost from his first words I feel the world begin to slip sideways.

“Prince Legolas, I am happy to meet you and to see that my foolish son was indeed talking nonsense just as Master Duvên assured me was the case.” He must see for my shock for he hurries to enlighten us, “Oh I beg your pardon, Lord, I am not explaining myself very clearly and really all I wished to do was assure you that we have made it plain to our son that we wish to hear no more of his fanciful stories. Of course I was certain that the grandson of Oropher would never conduct himself in such a manner and so I told him from the outset.”

While I am still trying to think of something to say in response, Ressor beats me to it, “My apologies Master Rhoval, but just what is it that you have made plain to your son that you wish to hear no more of?”

How I wish Erestor had not asked that particular question but it is too late now for Rhoval is already answering.

“Of course how silly of me! My son frequents an inn in Avallónë and he came home last week claiming that he had met with Prince Legolas there. My wife would have it that it was just an excuse for coming home somewhat the worse for wear having been drinking all afternoon when he was supposed to have been studying, but he stuck to his tale. The news of the Prince’s arrival had leaked out by then so I felt I should investigate further and so sought an answer from Master Duvên. He soon put me straight. It was a mere piece of youthful folly. His own son, he said, was equally to blame for it. Everyone was excited about the fact that a scion of the House of Oropher had finally come home and he began talking of his time in the brigades with the Prince, and then sharing some songs and other foolishness with his friends. All it took was one of them to declare that he had seen the Prince in the market, and for any young Sindar youth to be pronounced as Prince Legolas himself. Sheer folly of course and I only mention it today to assure you that the story has been properly squashed so that you will not be in anyway embarrassed by hearing it talked of again.”

He smiles hopefully at me and I can do no more than thank him, tell him I am grateful, when of course I am anything but, and send him on his relieved way with a promise that when I come to Avallónë I will be sure to call in and meet his wife. It is another empty promise because I am not likely to be going back to the town for a very long time and I certainly do not intend to go anywhere near any member of his family again.

I watch him depart and reluctantly turn back to Ressor who is giving me one of his most ferocious frowns. I open my mouth to speak and he raises a hand to prevent me.

“Do not, I beg, attempt to tell me that the tale I have just heard is nonsense because I can see in your eyes that what Master Rhoval thought a tale is in fact truth. We now have the answer as to where you actually were on that day you disappeared into the woods.”

“I …”

“You do not have to explain yourself to me elfling but you must do so to Gimli because if you do not you may be sure someone else will. Rhoval will not be the only one to have heard the stories that came out of the inn and Gimli will be sure to hear of it eventually.”

“But if Master Rhoval and Duvên keep to their stories no one will believe it”

“But you will know the truth” Erestor is at his most austere, “and if you are asked will you add to your initial deceit by attempting to lie?”

“Must I tell him now?”

I think of the long night of feasting and celebration ahead, a night I would sooner not spend being unable to sit down.

“Ye need not, for I have ears of my own to hear,” a voice grumbles behind me and part of me is relieved that confession is no longer necessary even while I fear what is to come.

“We will not speak of this today” Gimli pronounces, “The lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrian have gone to great trouble on our behalf and I would not wish their efforts to be spoiled. For now, we will go on as before. Should any speak of the rumors we will say as little as possible, for as far as most are concerned ye have never left New Imladris and it is better for all if that continues to be the case although I believe ye owe Lord Elrond the full truth however. He was put to great inconvenience over your disappearance and your ‘illness’.”

“An excellent suggestion Gimli Elvellon,” Erestor nods approval for Gimli’s words. “I too will do my best to scotch any rumors and questions and leave it up to you to bring our elfling to a proper understanding of his sins on your own time.”

“Ye may be sure of that, and I thank ye Lord Erestor. Come Lamb. I think it may be best if ye stay close beside me from now on. Aye and take that gloomy expression off your face, else all our efforts to stop any rumors will be in vain. Tonight ye will conduct yourself as a Prince of Eryn Lasgalen should. Tomorrow will be soon enough to discuss your naughtiness with you.”

And with that I am swept away to talk to other guests and have little to do save make every effort to show a pleasant countenance and at least the appearance of enjoyment. As Gimli has pointed out, it is the least I can do in the circumstances. However, it is the circumstances of the morning that weigh heavily on my mind no matter how much I smile and laugh through the long evening and into the night.

 


	6. Gimli's POV

Xxxx

  
If the gardens here in New Imladris are impressive by day, by moonlight they are glorious. The warm gentle breeze carries the heady scent of lavender mixed with the briny scent of the sea while the lady on my arm, whose beauty puts the flowers to shame, smells faintly of jasmine and wild honeysuckle. Here in this setting she looks almost otherworldly as if she is made of moonlight herself with her silver gold hair intertwined with white flowers and hanging nearly to her knees. Her gown too is white and silver and made of the lightest, richest silk I have ever seen, and at her waist is a braided silver belt. Her ice blue eyes are the only trace of color to be seen anywhere on her person. Other than a dainty silver circlet, she wears no jewelry, which makes her seem even more ethereal and graceful and makes other ladies seems overdone and gauche by comparison.

But as ever it is not only her physical splendor that makes her beautiful, but her warm heart and kind spirit. Lady Galadriel has a sort of inner glow that saturates her and shines through in her twinkling, knowing eyes and radiant smile and touches any so fortunate to be in her presence. This evening has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life, for it is a great honor to walk beside her and talk with her as a friend.

She is accompanied by a small entourage who come to meet her at the gate, bringing her horse for traveling back to Sain Lothlorien. They were invited to stay of course, but insisted that it was a warm night and not too far away. So I bow over her pale hand and bring it to my lips, and then take her hand to help her onto the gleaming white saddle-less stallion. She twines one slim hand in his mane and gracefully pulls herself up to ride aside, though I can well imagine that she is quite capable of riding astride as fast and as well as any elven warrior. But tonight she rides away genteelly elegant, turning only once to smile serenely and raise a hand in farewell. I bow again and watch until she is out of sight.

I turn back toward the house to see behind me a very different sort of elf. Nothing serene or otherworldly about this one, for the expression on his face is one of pragmatic concern for his own immediate future. He has managed to show a pleasant face to the crowd all evening, but I can see it is beginning to wear thin now that the last of the guests have left. Still I ignore this and simply incline my head toward the house.

“Come, lamb, let us thank Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian for hosting this lovely event, and then we will retire for the night. It is late and ye need your rest, especially since ye spent the afternoon reading rather than sleeping.”

“How did you know?”

“ I have spent ten years watching your face for signs of illness or exhaustion, so I can tell when ye’ve been sleeping or not. . There is little I dinna know about ye lamb, though there are a few things apparently!”

He winces, but again I ignore that and simply take him by the elbow and guide him inside where we thank our host and hostess for a wonderful evening. We return to our shared quarters where I indicate to my lad that he should prepare for bed, which he does quickly, so that he is already under the covers when I come in to say a final good night. I lean in to kiss his brow and start to blow out the lamp, but he puts out a hand to prevent me.

“Gimli, I…I just need to say that I’m sorry. I should have told you everything.”

“No doubt ye are sorry now that ye’ve been discovered, and yes ye should have, but we will wait for tomorrow to discuss it.”

He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

“II would rather not wait. Couldn’t we get it over with now?”

“Indeed we could not,” I tell him, “This has been a grand day and I will not have it spoiled by unpleasantness.”

“But I hate waiting…” He complains.

“And I hate being deceived,” I respond, softening the words by kissing his forehead a second time and reminding him, “Fretting and stewing will not change the outcome a whit, so ye may as well relax, Lamb. We will settle everything tomorrow. Go to sleep.”

As I say this, I know I might as well be speaking into the wind. He is less likely to fall asleep than I am to sprout wings as stirred up as he must after spending a whole evening worrying over his fate and no doubt imagining it to be much worse than it is likely to be. My lad is famous for over reacting to his own flaws and errors. A night of fretting will do him little good and whatever mischief he has been in, he still needs to rest for he has not recovered enough to afford to miss a night of sleep.   
  
Still it is late, I’ve had a pint or two too many, and I am in no mood to delve into what must be a very interesting and possibly shocking tale if I am to judge by what I overheard earlier today. Now is certainly not the best time to discuss things, but if I want him to sleep, I will have to do something. He is all for ‘getting it over with’ but since I feel I cannot do that, I do the next best thing and that is assure him of the final outcome.

Rather than move immediately to my own bed, I sit down next to him and smooth his hair back out of his face.

“Listen, lamb, whatever it is ye have to tell me and whatever the consequences are-and aye ye should expect consequences-in the end nothing important will have changed between us. Our bond is too strong to be broken by occasional bouts of naughtiness or even very poor behavior. We will both live through the morning, and ye’ll still be my beloved heart son, so if ye insist on worrying, then worry about sitting during break of fast, but ye needn’t worry about our relationship, for it is too solid to break.”

He flushes up at the mention of the likely outcome of tomorrow’s discussion, but also lets out a relieved breath.

“Will you stay?” he asks, almost making me sigh in frustration. Does he really believe I would desert him after all we’ve been through over one little act of rebellion?

But then I notice he has lifted the blanket and I realize he means something else. He only wishes me to stay near for the night, something I have done many, many nights before in our last months in Ithilien.

“If ye promise not to snore,” I tease, slipping in beside him and then letting him use my shoulder as a pillow. In this way he manages to fall asleep fairly quickly, leaving me to be the one to lie awake and worry about the morning. It has been a very long time since I’ve had cause to make use of physical chastisement with my lad and if I am honest, I am a little nervous about it myself. The lad is much improved, but still far from completely recovered, so I realize that I will need to use more “smoke and mirrors” than force to make an impression for of course I have no desire to harm him.

But then I am long practiced in such things, and the morning will come whether I like it or not, so eventually I force my mind back to more pleasant things and fall asleep dreaming of Lady Galadriel’s silvery laughter. I wake up with a strong feeling that her angelic smile is one of encouragement and approval, and I cannot help wondering how much is truth and how much is my imagination. The Lady of the Galadhrim is a reader of hearts and has the ability to communicate without words and even without her immediate presence, something I have experienced a time or two before to my great wonderment. That thought makes me smile, for it could mean that she already knows more about recent events than my lad would feel comfortable with.

Speaking of my elfling, I notice that he has barely moved through the night and my right arm has begun to grow numb where he is still lying on it. I slip it out from under him and take the time to make tea before moving to my own attached bedchamber to dress and prepare for the day. By the time I return, he has done the same and sits waiting on the edge of the bed.

I immediately notice the strain in his expression and decide that it is better to get on with things straight away rather than make him wait any longer, though I do hand him a cup of tea with cream and honey and encourage him to sip it. I dispense with good morning wishes, knowing the words might sound facetious to him considering how the morning is likely to turn out, though I do give his shoulder a supportive squeeze before pouring my own tea and pulling up a chair so that I am sitting across from him, and then I settle in to listen to the tale thinking this could very well take a while.

“Well lamb, let’s hear it.”

When I make this demand I have no idea what I am about to hear for all I know is that there has been some sort of rumor that some have witnessed the grandson of Oropher behaving in some “shocking” manner. I know nothing beyond that, though after the tale begins, I wish I had had some way to prepare for the story for I am barely able to control an urgent desire to laugh, so much so that I have to clench my teeth together and force myself to frown.

I do not know what I was expecting to hear, but it certainly never included singing bawdy songs to a cheering audience. When he gets to the bit about climbing onto the table to teach the crowd a dwarven dance, I have to breathe deeply through my nose and close my eyes to prevent myself exploding into gales of laughter. I keep my eyes closed and force myself to concentrate on keeping a straight face, for it will not do at all to give the impression that I condone such behavior, but just now I am finding it very hard to do. After all how can I be too angry when only a few months ago I would have given my right arm to see Legolas enjoying himself?

Still certain standards of conduct must be met, and developing a reputation as a raucous boozer isn’t part of my plan for the lad. He has his good name to uphold. Besides that, his actions directly effect my own reputation as well, or will soon as it become apparent to others that he is in my charge. I do not like to think of representing my own folks in such a light. Also he put his health at risk with such carelessness, especially after Lord Elrond’s ban on alcohol, not to mention all the stress and worry we went through the night he went missing and the week of his hanging onto the lie…

This last bit is the only thing that actually works to make me feel just a little indignant, but even then it is just a very little.

Still I somehow manage to keep my expression stern when I finally open my eyes and my desire to laugh is quelled a bit when I see his face. It is obvious that he is deeply upset and ashamed, not to mention looking extremely anxious. I may find the whole situation ludicrous and funny, but to him it is no laughing matter, so I am able to keep my response suitably severe.

“That is quite a story, elfling, and not a pleasant one I fear. As I recently reminded ye I have given as much leeway for poor conduct as I intend to, and I would consider what ye just told me to be very poor conduct indeed, especially since ye’ve had ample opportunity to confess the truth, but ye chose to continue to lie.”

He winces at that, no doubt suddenly recalling how I feel about deception.

“I know it. I am sorry Elvellon.”

“So ye have said, but I am afraid being sorry is not quite enough this time, my lad. Ye have been fairly warned about what to expect so let us get on with it. It has been a while, but I expect ye’ll remember how things go. Stand up and step forward.”

He does so without hesitation, no doubt being quite ready to get on with things after having waited since yesterday afternoon. He is standing now standing directly in front of me, so I can easily loosen the ties of his leggings and then guide him over to my right side and then carefully over my lap. I know taking my time and doing things methodically is much more disconcerting than if I were to just yank him unceremoniously across my knee, but that is why I am doing it this way. My intention if to make this memorable without using much force so rather than dispense with the ritual, I take my time adjusting him to just the right position, lowering one knee and raising the other.

“Lift up a bit,” I direct, lightly tapping the side of one hip. When he does so, I carefully peel his leggings down to his knees and adjust his shirt over his back. I then rest one hand on his waist pulling him close and the other one on his rear end.   
“All right then, laddie, tell me what has landed ye in this unfortunate situation?”

He groans, for it is not his favorite way to carry on a conversation, but he still manages to list his many crimes rather quickly and to apologize once again in the bargain.

“That sounds accurate,” I say, and then finally apply a fairly sharp slap to one pale cheek.

He yelps as if in surprise the first few times, but then manages to control his reactions after that for a little while. It doesn’t last long though and soon he is squirming about and beginning to let out little gasps and cries. Always remembering that he is still recovering and is still too thin, I remain very measured and careful, though by the time I have finished his thighs and backside are a shade of deep rose and he is beginning to sniffle pretty consistently.

It isn’t until I have righted his clothing and let him slide from my lap that he buries his face in my lap and sobs his heart out. Perhaps it is from shame for his conduct or, relief from the strain of waiting or perhaps it is the embarrassment and shock after such a long time of never being in any kind of trouble with me, but whatever the case I just rub his back and offer reassurance.

After a while we move over to the bed, where I continue to offer comfort until he finally starts to relax a little, but then I remember that there is still a need to explain things to Lord Elrond and I wonder if he will find the whole tale as amusing as I did. It dawns on me that he may not be quite so forgiving. I shake my lad’s arm a bit to get his attention before he can fall asleep.

“There is still more that must be done before we can consider this episode closed,” I remind him. “Ye need to explain yourself to Lord Elrond.”

His eyes pop immediately open.

“Right now?”

“Aye, I think that would be for the best.”

“But I must look a mess,” he argues, running a hand over his disheveled hair. “He will know that I have just…just been… He’ll be able to tell…”

I cannot disagree that he looks very freshly chastised, but it is probably best if he appears to have already paid for his mischief when he approaches our dear host.

“Very likely,” I agree, “but that may very well be in your best interest. Come along, ye may as well get it over with.”

Fortunately we do not run into anyone else before we find Lord Elrond alone in his office. His first reaction when he sees my lad is of concern for the poor lad looks fairly miserable and it is apparent that he has been crying. But the explanation of what we are doing here leaves him shaking his head and tapping one foot.

“Then I did not miscalculate after all,” he whispers with what looks to me like a satisfied smile, before he clears his throat and becomes very stern.

“Well young elf, I hope you now understand that I do not give restrictions merely to hear my own voice! You can see that my ban on alcohol was for a good reason and it is something that will continue until you have gained some more weight and you have my leave to partake. You have managed to make a spectacle of yourself, but I can see that your guardian has made you fully aware of your misdeeds, and I assume you will be more circumspect after this?”

Legolas nods vigorously, but when I clear my throat he speaks up to give a proper answer.

“Yes my Lord. I promise.”

“Then let us consider the matter closed between us. I will say no more about it and if it is talked about in our hearing we will simply change the subject.”

“Least said, soonest mended, Mam used to say,” I add, squeezing my lad’s hand, and then to Lord Elrond. “Thank ye, Lord Elrond. We are, as ever, in your debt.”

“No need for thanks, Gimli, Elvellon. It is you we have to thank for your care of our young prince, even if he may not always care for your methods.”

Rather than answering, I merely incline my head and then take my lad by the arm and lead him back to our own chambers. He looks so thoroughly miserable that I pull him down beside me to sit on the bed, where he buries his face in my shoulder.

“Let it go now, lamb. It is all over.” I encourage, and he releases a breath that sounds like a great sigh of relief.

But before he relaxes too much I cannot once again get the earlier image out of my head and I start to chuckle just a little.

Slowly he looks up at me, with a puzzled expression on his face.

“What is funny?” he asks.

“Could you show me?”

“Show you what?” he asks looking admittedly suspicious.

“We have a table here, laddie,” I explain, beginning to laugh now in earnest. “I’d like to learn to dance like a dwarf.”


	7. Epilogue:  Legolas' pov

 

   
It has been several days since my discussion with Gimli and I am now allowed to spend at least part of the day in my own company as long as I do not stray beyond the gardens. While I am chafing under the restrictions I cannot argue over them. My conduct was less than seemly and I deserved everything I got.  
   
Well, actually what I got was comparatively mild, I know my dwarf very well and while I might wish I did not know his methods and thoughts on chastisement as thoroughly as I do, I can tell when he is taking extra care to bring me to the realization of the error of my ways without causing me too much discomfort. Still, it was memorable enough, possibly because it is some time since I last suffered the mortification of such a punishment. In some respects I suppose it proves that I am indeed making a good recovery that Gimli feels he can deal with me as he did.   
Personally, I could wish he had come up with some other method but since he is well aware of what is usual in elven households when it comes to teaching a lesson to erring elflings I rather fear that I will be subject to his particular form of chastisement for a few more years yet.   
I could of course amend my behavior so that Gimli has no need to deal with me as he does but I am afraid that the chances of my being able to keep up such a standard are pretty low; mischief just seems to find me no matter how hard I try to avoid it.  
   
Still, for now all is well and I am enjoying a morning communing with the trees and listening to the sounds of the woods.   
   
Yesterday with Gimli’s permission I made a second visit to the inn in Avallónë to offer my apologies in person and to give them my thanks for their discretion. Gimli accompanied me and said all that was proper on my behalf. Master Duvên and Mistress Lyraesel were very kind and accommodating, and assured us both that the tale had been completely exploded, by Master Rhoval who having spoken with Lord Elrond at the feast was able to assure everyone that the Lord of New Imladris had told him with his own lips that Prince Legolas had not left his own demesne since his arrival.  
   
Of course, when Elrond said this he thought he was telling the truth. I was about to say something to explain how this came about when Gimli kicked me under the table and turned the conversation to brewing and ale.    
   
He has been very forbearing. In truth I believe he found the actual episode itself amusing. He certainly laughed enough when we came back from Lord Elrond’s study and he even asked me to show him how ‘dwarves dance’ and this morning he was still chuckling over the mental picture he seems to be holding in his head of me singing bawdy songs and dancing on the table.

He was less enamored of the fact that I had conducted myself in a fashion unbecoming a scion of the house of Oropher, for as he says I have a responsibility to my sire and grandsire to uphold their dignity even if I cannot uphold my own. He then added rather ominously I felt that if I could not do so, he would be happy to hold me to account in his usual manner, which is certainly an incentive for me to behave more circumspectly.  
   
“Lamb come in now, tis time and more that ye stopped talking to the trees. Ye are not a squirrel ye know ye daft elf.”   
   
I swing round to see Gimli standing on the balcony of our shared apartments, pipe in hand. He waves an imperative hand at me and I answer with a wave of my own.  
   
Dwarves are strange creatures and my dwarf is stranger than most, fussy, loud, bossy, but with a heart as large as the whole of Arda, faithful and loving, forgiving and intensely loyal. Who else would have given up all he had to accompany me across the seas?   
I am the most fortunate elf here on Tol Eressëa and so I will tell him when I reach his side for while I may be ‘daft’ I am not stupid and with him by my side I truly believe I can make a success of my new life, I had better because I know that Gimli will not settle for anything less!  



End file.
